


Quand tu es Whovian

by Evergade



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 60 things you do when you're a Whovian, Gen, Humor, List Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Liste de soixante chose que tu as forcément pensé à faire quand tu es un Whovian





	Quand tu es Whovian

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who appartient aux Studios BBC. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

_Tu sais que tu es un Whovian quand :_

-Tu portes le Fez.

-Ou un stetson

-Ou n'importe quel couvres-chefs, en fait.

-Quand tu portes un nœud pap.

-Parce que c'est cool.

-Tu appelles ton chien K9

-Ou ton chat Sister Ham.

-Ou ton poisson rouge Jim.

-Tu te méfies de la salière.

-De la ventouse pour déboucher les toilettes

-Ou du fouet à pâtisserie.

-Et surtout des trois réunis.

-Tu manges du poisson pané-crème anglaise.

-Et tu trouves ça bon

-Tu cherches quelqu'un qui s'appelle Alonzo pour _enfin_ lui sortir _Allons-y Alonzo _!

-Tu cherches des figurines sur internet.

-Et finalement tu les fais en pâte à sel parce que tu n'as pas d'argent.

-Tu te méfie des poires.

-Et du yaourt

-Et du bacon

-Et des haricots

-Parce que c'est le mal…

-Tu attends l'invasion de Noël avec impatience.

-Tu envisages de t'installer à Londres pour avoir plus de chances de tomber sur le Docteur.

-Le bruit du Tardis devient ta sonnerie de téléphone.

-Quand tu parles d'une personne qui a œuvré à travers l'histoire, impliquant des complots majeurs sous le nom de ''Docteur'' à ta prof d'Histoire.

-Tu rigoles quand tu entends ''chien'' et ''Barcelone'' dans la même phrase.

-Tu regardes le maillon faible et tu te demandes où est passé Ann Droïde.

-Tu cherches la moindre boite bleue à tous les coins de rues.

-Tu rentres dans une maison en disant systématiquement ''C'est plus grand à… Ah non.''

-Tu te méfies des statues en pierre qu'il y a en ville.

-De celles en porcelaine de ta grand-mère.

-De toutes les statues, en faite.

-Mais surtout celles qui représentent des Anges.

-Tu te rends compte que ta série préférée consiste en un mec de neuf cents balais qui entraîne des jeunes filles dans sa petite boîte bleue…

-Tu souris quand tu prononces le mot Spoiler…

-Tu revois cette scène de Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, au début, quand ils sont à la Coupe de Quidditch et qu'ils se font attaquer par le gars que joue David Tennant et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dire, quand Arthur demande : _A man, Harry ? Who ? Doctor Who !_(évidemment, c'est si tu regardes en Vo, sinon, ça n'a pas trop le même effet)

-Tu es persuadé que la science des Pokéballs est copié sur celle des Seigneurs du Temps.

-Tu adores Vincent van Gogh.

-Tu as attendu la fin du monde en 2012 pour voir si le Docteur allait intervenir.  
-Tu cherches Clara Oswin Oswald à tous les coins de rues parce que hey, faut bien qu'elle soit là pour sauver le Docteur !

-Tu rigoles à des blagues dans le style de : ''Que font deux Seigneurs du Temps lorsqu'on les met dans la même pièce ?'' ou ''Combien de Seigneurs du Temps faut-il pour ouvrir une porte ?''*

-Tu es persuadé que la Famille Royale Anglaise est composée de loup-garous.

-Tu cherches un certain Capitaine Jack Harkness dans l'histoire.

-Tu ramènes des bananes à toutes les soirées.

-Tu comptes les ombres.

-Tu te méfies des politiciens.

-Tu sais que vingt-quatre ans forment une nuit.

-Tu sais qu'un soufflet est un détecteur de Dalek.

-Qu'un rouge à lèvres peut être hallucinogène.

-Et que de la vinaigrette peut tuer un Slitheen

-Tu peux répéter trois fois de suite Raxacoricofallapatorius

-Même bourré.

-Tu rajoutes des choses à cette liste.

-Tu confonds le bruit du Tardis avec celui du vent.

-Du coup tu demandes à tout le monde de se taire pour entendre mieux.

-Et tu passes certainement pour un dégénéré.

-Mais bon.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-À côté des fans de Twilight, on a l'air normaux.

*Pour ceux que ça intéresse, quand on met deux Seigneurs du Temps dans la même pièce, ils comparent leurs tournevis soniques et il faut trois Seigneurs du Temps pour scanner une porte et un compagnon pour véritablement l'ouvrir.


End file.
